Demons, Mobile Suits, and Psychos, Bloody Hell
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: Time is being cross from two ways, the barriers are weakening, Sensui is loose, and now all Hell is breaking loose.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Gundam SEED, Inuyasha, or YuYu Hakusho.

Short Brief:

A fierce battle between, Earth Alliance Space Forces unit the Dominion Task Force, The Triple Ship Alliance with newly gained allies, and the new ZAFT unit, Team Blaze, has dropped them all into the past along with Team Le Creuset and he's still trying to destroy Humanity. As a result he joins with everyone's favorite psycho former Spirit Detective, Sensui. Bloody Hell!

(Anyone from Britain knows that Bloody Hell is a common term and that is not related to Harry Potter.)

"_**Demons, Mobile Suits, and Psychos, Bloody Hell!"**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Another Battle, but WHERE ARE WE?"**_

Cosmic Era 72, August 23rd, Jachin Due Space, Lagrange Point 5

"Kira! SIX!"

"I got'em"

Rifle fire blazes throughout space as six GuAIZ units explode after being struck by the said rifle fire. A fierce battle rages across space as the **Earth Alliance Space Forces**, the **Zodiac Alliance Freedom Treaty** and the **Triple Ship Alliance** fights the biggest battle of the Earth-Space War to date.

"Several more Athrun. Heading towards Eternal."

"Athrun here, copy. Check Seven Archangel."

"We see'em."

"Dearka….."

"Consider them dealt with."

"Okay."

"Hey! Mir!"

"Yes Dearka?"

"Wanna grab a bite after this fight over?"

"You're buying!"

"I know!"

"YES!"

"Great! Hmmm…. OH NO YOU DON'T"

The Buster fires its combined rifle and destroys several GuAIZs at once. Then three Strike Daggers arrive and destroy four more GuAIZs that were aiming for the Archangel. Then one of the three opens up a communication to Archangel.

"Archangel, Archangel! This is 73rd Mobile Company of the Atlantic Federation! Our commanders are mad and we're joining you! Over!"

"This Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel! Loud and clear!"

"Captain Ramius! This is the 142nd Mobile Company, Atlantic Federation! COUNT US IN TOO!"

"This is Team Gould to Eternal! Waltfeld! We want to restore peace! What are Ms. Clyne's orders?"

"Join with our forces and prepare to move on Jachin Due and the GENESIS CANNON!"

"Copy that!"

"This is the 15th Eurasian Space Squadron to Triple Alliance! We want to restore peace too!"

"This is the Orb flagship Kusanagi! We welcome all who wish to restore peace between Naturals and Coordinators, regardless of their genetic background! This is in keeping with Lord Uzumi's beliefs for tomorrow!"

"Team Scar here! What are our orders from the Pink Princess?"

"This is Battle Group 17, Earth Alliance! Archangel Orders!"

"This is the 505th Mobile Company! I just shot our commander for ordering a nuke strike! Where do ya what us? Over!"

"This is the 92nd Mobile Squadron! We just abandoned our nukes and are awaiting orders!"

"This is the Izumo of the Orb Union! We just rebelled against Ms. Sahaku! Where does Princess Athha what us?"

"Join with the Kusanagi!"

"Roger!"

"This is the 553rd Squadron of the Earth Alliance! Let us bring peace to both Earth and Space! Between Naturals and Coordinators! FOR TRUTH AND PEACE! SCREW A PURE AND BLUE WORLD! IT DOESN'T EXIST!"

"YEAH!"

"ALL RIGHT!"

"LET'S DO IT!"

"This is the 19th FAITH Guards of ZAFT! We have faith in the Triple Alliance! We want to help and we've brought half of the FAITHs with us!"

"This is Lacus Clyne to all those who support us and peace. I thank you for coming to our aid and for fighting a better tomorrow where it doesn't matter about genetic background."

"LONG LIVE PEACE!" was the great chorus from all the soldiers.

Inside of Jachin Due

"Over half of the FAITHs have joined the Clyne Faction and we've already lost a third of forces already and another third has joined the Clyne Faction!"

"Commit Team Blaze and all remaining reserves."

"Even if we do that! We're still going to loss!"

Bang, bang, bang.

"Any other objections?"

"I quit!"

"WHAT?"

"I cannot not follow a leader who readily shots his own men!"

"Fine!"

Bang, bang, bang.

"Ugh!... You're mad Za…la……"

"I will make it so th"

A ZAFT guard brings his weapon to bear and fires at point blank range into the back of ZAFT Chief Commander and Head of the Supreme Council, Patrick Zala. Zala falls dead looking at the face of you shot him. A young man in his early twenty's, an open locket of his family hangs from around his neck.

"You never asked your son where he got that stone," the soldier says.  
"WH….AT?"

"I've seen it before. It belongs to Princess Cagalli Yula Athha. The Orb Princess. They say when that stone goes from a woman to the man she loves, they fall in love," he states.

"You mean…… my….. son…. was bewitched…….. by……. A…….. Natural!" yells Zala.

"If the feeling is not the same on both sides, then it doesn't work! They both have the same feelings for one another and so they fell in love!" the soldier yells.

Zala rolls his eyes for the last time as they glaze over and he dies in a puddle of his own blood.

"Besides, I found the leak. Le Creuset told the Alliance and the Alliance has a leak named Azrael," the soldier says.

"Deploy Team Blaze and all reserves in a defensive fashion and open up dialogue with the Alliance commanders and informed them of their leak!" shouts Captain Yuki.

"Tell'em he's gone mad and wants to destroy humanity, same for Le Creuset," the soldier says as he slumps over with a bullet in his chest.

"MEDIC!"

Aboard the Dominion

"Most of our forces are either defecting or have been destroyed!"

"Enemy Reserves and Team Blaze are joining the battle!"

"Message from Jachin Due! Azrael's a traitor! He's be giving information to ZAFT and receiving information from Le Creuset! WHAT? They want to destroy humanity!"

"WHAT?"

"THAT'S CRAZY!"

"Huh?….. PATRICK ZALA HAS BEEN KILLED BY ZAFT SOLDIERS! THEY'RE REQUESTING A CEASETION OF HOSTILITIES!"

"GRANTED! NOW FIND ME AZRAEL!"

"HE'S TAKEN A SHUTTLE AND IS FLEEING MA'AM!"

"ENERGY BUILD-UP OF UNKNOWN KIND WITH-IN JACHIN DUE!"

"JACHIN DUE REPORTS OVERLOAD! THEY'RE TRYING TO MOVE THE FORTRESS AWAY, BUT THEY WON'T"

"TOO LATE!"

Common Era 2002, June 15th, Tokyo, Japan

"Today a blinding light and abnormal radiation readings were reported by the United States of America's National Air and Space Association. An investigation is now being planned by the United Nations and a massive build up of fighters has been ordered to intercept falling debris of some form. All citizens are advise to evacuate to the nearest shelter immediately, Thank You."

Yusuke Urameshi just couldn't believe what he saw. An orderly evacuation! Unheard of, but it was before him! Though he was moving away from it and towards his meeting point with Kazuma Kuwabara and Hiei.

"Kurama's already there, we better hurry."

The three of them took off at a full run arriving at the point and they also found Botan waiting for them.

"Ready?" she asked. All nodded.

"Next stop Koenma's office!"

Koenma's office, same day

"So we can expect guests then?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," the demi-god replied.

"Yet there's gonna be a catch Urameshi," Kuwabara said, knowing what was coming.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is. This is a picture of a Priestess that recently turned up, her name's Kagome. Find her and protect her, the portal between human and demon world will be weakened and I know about the Sensui case, but we need to focus on her as a number of demons with grudges against her have turned up. Yes Hiei and Kurama, I said Priestess, because she has IT. The Shikon No Tama, or as most of our guests will be saying, the Jewel of Four Souls."

"Babysitting something could destroy the barriers….. Scratch that, the whole universe, I'd say we've got Hell to pay coming up," stated Yusuke.

"No kidding, now I'm glad Keiko had us study with her. Though, anyone knows the tale of Inuyasha and his friends in their battle against Naraku," stated Kuwabara.

"My, I am impressed that your not going on and on about how this could be real, its just a tale," stated Kurama.

"Kurama, WE KILL DEMONS on a DAILY BASIS," stated Kuwabara.

"Besides that, the old hag told me about it once and even has a shard of the damn thing," stated Yusuke, as soon as he settled back his eyes flew open and he covered his mouth.

"I already told Koenma I had it, Dimwit," stated Genkai arriving with her new students.

Feudal-times Japan, a small village that will grow into Edo, then Tokyo

"Miroku! Close your wind tunnel!"

"It is close and its coming from your forest!"

"WHAT?"  
"THE WELL INUYASHA!"

"KIRARA!"

"SHIPPO!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"I GOT'CHA KAGOME!"

"KOGA? AYAME?"

"WE'RE HERE TO SIS!"

"AHHHHHH! LOOK OUT!"

"JAKEN?"

"THIS STUPID WIND IS EVERYWHERE!"

"IT'S THE WELL!"

"INCOMING!"

Debris, people, demons, and the Jewel Shards all fly into the well after being pulled from where they were. All pulled into the Bone Eater's Well and into 2002 Tokyo, Japan.

Back in Koenma's office

"KOENMA SIR!"

"Yes George?"

"The Bone Eater's Well has just started to shot debris and people from the Feudal Era of Japan into Modern day Tokyo sir!" the Blue Ogre reports.

"WHAT?"

"DEMONS TOO SIR!"

"WHY ARE THEY STILL HERE BOTAN?"

"YES SIR!"

"This is going to be one Hell of a clean up job," stated Kaitou.

"You said it," states Kido.

"What about the military?" asked Mutora.

"Yes, and the police, fire, and medical teams, among others?" inquires Mitsunari.

"Don't worry! We're not stupid enough to await orders, we're making sure they are elsewhere at this time," stated George proudly.

"Yes, its not the first time this happened and it certainly will not be the last," stated Koenma.

Sunset Shrine, Tokyo, Japan

"Kagome!"

"Mother?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Well….. Who are you!"

"Relax ma'am, we were sent to help keep your daughter's secret a secret."

"Who sent you?"

"Lord Koenma of the Spirit Realm. We're his soldiers, so of."

"Spirit Detectives really."

"Its ok Mia, they're with me."

"Oh, mother Genkai!"

"Grandma Genkai is here!"

"Who the hell is Genkai?"

"My grandmother and a famous martial artist," stated Kagome to the dog half demon.

"Yes and I can still go a number of rounds with a Class C such as yourself with no problem, the same with your brother, even if he's a Class B," Genkai stated.

"Believe me when I say she can, because I'm Class A," stated Yusuke.

"What's that," Hiei said as something seemed to crash not more than a few blocks from them, throwing up dirt and debris.

"Company's here!" yelled Kuwabara.


	2. The Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Gundam SEED, Inuyasha, or YuYu Hakusho.

Short Brief:

A fierce battle between, Earth Alliance Space Forces unit the Dominion Task Force, The Triple Ship Alliance with newly gained allies, and the new ZAFT unit, Team Blaze, has dropped them all into the past along with Team Le Creuset and he's still trying to destroy Humanity. As a result he joins with everyone's favorite psycho former Spirit Detective, Sensui. Bloody Hell!

(Anyone from Britain knows that Bloody Hell is a common term and that is not related to Harry Potter.)

P.S. - Common Era, or C.E., is the new accepted designation for the current calendar. That means that A.D., or After Christ, its translation into English (the A.D. is in Latin and I can't spell it) is no longer standard, and some have abandon it. I'm only one person with in a group hence the name!

P.S.2 – By the way, I remembered that the British Isles are part of the Atlantic Federation. So the title is rather good.

"**_Demons, Mobile Suits, and Psychos, Bloody Hell!"_**

Common Era 2002, June 15th

"Company's here!" shouted Kuwabara.

Everyone looked to see the debris from something begin to crash into the city, but little damage was being done. In fact, no major damages from the impacts occurring.

"Ta hell!" shouted Yusuke.

"Oi! What is that?" shouted Kuwabara.

A large robot like thing stood up. It had a wing-like cape made of metal and just stood there with its one red eye roving the city. It then centered and the odd group below it. Then some kind of energy passed by it as it turned to get a better view, narrowly avoiding taking a direct hit. It turned back around and lifted a huge weapon up and began to fire a monster of a machine gun.

"LOOK OUT!"

"RUN FOR IT!"

"THIS IS THE JAPANESE SELF DEFENSE FORCE! IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" came over the external speakers of a couple of patrolling JSDF Super Cobras.

"WHAT ARE THOSES?" shouted Miroku.

"The Ground Self Defense Force?" said a shocked Yusuke. "Koenma wasn't able…"

"I'm aware of that, but apparently, the United Nations did find out what was falling," said a perturbed Koenma.

"That means what?" asked Kaitou.

"Worst case scenario (a bunch of nods)? World War Three," he said matter-of-factly.

"At best, it would be a two or three sided massacre," stated Botan.

"Just great!" shouted Yusuke.

"Grandma (Genkai turns her head), what's happening?" inquired Kagome.

"A battle in the future caused a tear in the time/space portion of reality and the combatants are going to be our time period's guests for a while," she said flatly.

"Oh!" replied Kagome.

"Well…. Let's gather everyone up from the Feudal Era and move them to safety. Then we can wait until the **Triple Ship Alliance** arrives to figure what's going on," stated Koenma, knowing the paperwork involved with this disaster is going to be huge.

* * *

After quickly gathering everyone, including Sesshomaru, his companions, Koga and his tribe, Ayame and her tribe, and anyone else who was unlucky enough to be sucked through the well, they headed through a portal and found themselves in one of Genkai's safe zones around her temple. The fighting could be clearly heard, but luck was with Koenma as the fighting wasn't producing any causalities, especially among the American and Japanese forces. Genkai immediately began organizing everyone where they needed to set up their new homes for a while and to tell where they could and could not go and her basic ground rules and her more important rules.

"Tis things shall be bit interesting around these here parts," stated Keade to Genkai as they watched the flashes of explosions.

"Yes, they sure are going to get…hmm…. SENSUI?" Genkai practically yelled.

Yusuke and the others moved to bar his path as he walked up the temple steps with his group. When they were nearing the top, they spotted Yusuke and company blocking their path and the gates behind them shut and sealed.

"What do you want Shenobu?" snarled Koenma in teenage form.

"I want to know what's going on?" he replied.

"The usual time case that pops up now and then," stated Yusuke.

"It also means that your plans will fail!" stated Kuwabara

'_To think the baka is right,' _thought Hiei.

"It means that I'll have to work harder," Sensui stated and turn to leave, only to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru blocking his path.

"The weak Lords of the West… Inu-mutt-sha and Sissy-hu-moron," Sensui stated flatly.

"That's quite rude," stated Kurama.

"I'll show you what you happens when people with auras like you insult me," stated Inuyasha.

"Agreed, for once," stated Sesshomaru.

Just then, a mobile suit landed nearby. The mobile suit **ZGMF-X13A Providence**, piloted by the psycho, Commander Rau Le Creuset. He quickly shook his head and then heard a shout from above him and dodges the follow up energy blast. Looking up, he saw the Strike, no not the Strike, but the **MBF-02 Strike Rouge**, piloted by Cagalli Yula Atha, the **Princess of the Orb Union**, and just above her is the **_Eternal_**, trying to make an emergency landing.

* * *

"So the pretty little princess thinks she can fight me?" asks Rau over his external speakers.

"I will defeat you!" she shouts over her external speakers.

"Come now! A little girl like you? I doubt it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he begins to laugh.

"I will not allow you to destroy humanity!" she screams in fury!

"I only helped humanity on its course to destruction!" he manically laughs back.

"You will fail!" she shouts with every fiber of her being.

* * *

Back on the temple steps, the Spirit Detectives are not in a good mood. The one in white wants to destroy humanity, but the one in red doesn't. That's when Inuyasha states the now bloody obvious.

"HE"S GONE!"

"AH HELL!"

"DAMN IT!"

"OVER THERE!"

"THE RED IS GETTING BEAT!"

Everyone turns back to see the **Strike Rouge** crash into the ground, flames escaping from the pack on its back. The **Rouge** jettisons the pack just as it explodes tossing it forward. That's all that's needed as Yusuke does what he does best!

"**_SPIRIT GUN_**!"

* * *

The blue light of energy smashes hard into the Providence. Rau is surrounded by warning alarms and sirens as fire breaks out on his left control panel. The shot goes clean through, but doesn't destroy the mobile suit. Rau looks to see Yusuke prepare to fire a second shot, the blue energy forming about him. He thinks there is something wrong with his mobile suit from that hit, but discovers that the boy is the source of the power that caused the **Providence's** current condition.

"**_SPIRIT GU_**… UGH?"

Sensui quickly reappeared and stopped the shot from being fired at the Providence, but the shot is fired and goes wild. It does hit something though. A little shuttle with a mad man on it, trying to flee from his most certain death, as a large ship and a massive fighter group pursues him. The shuttle is instantly destroyed, killing him and throwing the two pilots into a nearby pillow factory where they land safely on a bunch of newly made pillows.

* * *

(I know! A pillow factory? No it's not a joke either, well not entirely. In war, you never know where you're growing to crash. A number of Ally troops found themselves in the oddest of places, especially pilots, aircraft bomber crews, and paratroopers, during World War Two.)

* * *

King Kami sees the destruction of the shuttle and decides it's for the best. After all he was going to die in his own time. Muruta Azrael finds himself floating and then spots a young girl with pink hair and silver eyes and the biggest smile on her face and wearing a Japanese Kimono of the brightest blue and orange he'd ever seen coming towards him.

"Who are you?" he inquires.

"I am your guide to Spirit World, Muruta Azrael. You may call me Aina," she said with a smile.

"How do you know my name, why am I floating, and what are you talking about?" he asks angrily.

"Simple silly! I'm here to take you to Spirit World, so I would need to know your name. Second, your dead and a ghost. Third, I'm a Ferry of the River Styx! I'm actually new at this. So, let's see your profile," she says as she opens a little book, her face falls.

"What?" he says as she looks at him.

"Well, defiantly no hope for your case at the moment, or next few centuries at best. Looks like that Blue Cosmos choice just screwed you. To be blunt, your going to find yourself in Hell as soon as Koenma gets back to finalize the paper work, which would most likely be soon," she says shaking her head.

Azrael tries to run, but then Aina grabs him and pulls out a whistle. Soon two other girls arrive and the three pull him into the Spirit World and hand him over to the Ogre Security, who escort, or rather drag him, to his cell to await further orders from Koenma and Kami. He begins to openly shout and as Aina turns to leave, he grabs her sleeve and pulls her back, but Koenma's assistant George spots what's he doing and roughly (to Azrael) removes his hand from her sleeve.

"Where are the two pilots?" he shouts.

"Azrael, Muruta, right?" George asks he gets a nod from Aina.

"They landed in a pillow factory believe it or not," said Aina.

"WHAT?" shouts Azrael, earning him a nasty punch from George that knocks him out.

"Lucky two," says George as he leaves, Aina right behind him, when two Security Ogres finally arrive to watch Azrael.

"Yup!" shouts Aina that the pilots survived.

* * *

Back in the Human World, Genkai's Temple grounds

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" shouts the young woman.

"K… Kei… Keiko?" he says painfully from the blow he was delivered.

"Yes, Yusuke! Its me, your alive," she cries into his chest.

"What happened?" he inquires, gently stroking her hair.

"Hn. Sensui surprised us and knocked you out with a fierce blow and fled with the madman in the machine," stated Hiei, who was nursing a broken arm.

"Everyone else and that other person?" he asks.

"They are a bit roughed up. Kurama is unable to stand due to a blow to his head, Hiei as you can see has a broken arm, and Yukina is helping reset Kuwabara's neck which was badly dislocated from a roundhouse kick from Sensui, but what's surprising is the fact that Sensui now also has a broken arm and a deep wound from Kuwabara's all-out rush that did said damage," stated Koenma.

"That shows improvement on his part," stated Yusuke.

"We helped, but…" said Kaitou in a corner, nursing a broken leg.

"The others?" Yusuke inquired.

"Out cold, but not as bad as you, me, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and that girl who was in the other machine, the **MBF-02 Strike Rouge** of the **Orb Union**," Kaitou motioned with his left hand to a young girl about their age, with that now looks like a mummy, her blood soaked suit laying in a heap of to the side. Her blond hair had been clean and bandaged, she had a light tan complexion of someone living in a tropical Pacific area, yet you couldn't really tell, due to all the bandages. Her chest was completely covered with bandages that held some sand weights in position, indicating broken ribs and punctured lungs. She was asleep, sound asleep. Just then they heard someone complain and then enter.

* * *

"I wonder what's in here?" said a young female voice.

"Ms. Clyne, please let us check it first!" shouted an older male.

"Too late," stated a second male of equal age to the first.

What greeted her was a group of people, with their injuries tended too. She looked them over and her eyes rested on the young woman.

* * *

Kaitou's POV

A young girl and two older men, found the sounds of them, escorts, but the two men stayed outside, probably out of sheer annoyance. The woman has… _'NATURALLY PINK HAIR!'_ Yet she seems human, her aura screams that. Her eyes are of the most brilliant, most lovely sky blue eyes anyone has seen. I notice Hiei also loss his stone face façade and look at the girl with an awed expression. Even Keiko is looking at her as though she was some kind of goddess, not to mention Koenma. She seems to have a gold clip in her hair. She's wearing some kind of white dress, the kind I know Botan and Keiko are going to be inquiring about later. The two men have stepped in.

"SOLDIERS?" I say in a shock state.

The girl and the two soldiers turn to look at me. They look at me funny, as though I sound know who they are and what they are.

"That's right. They're part of my faction. We're trying to restore peace," the girl says.

"What army? Or are you from the future too," inquired Yusuke, barely standing.

"The future?" the girl says shocked.

"It's June 18th, 2002 of the Common Era and yes Yusuke, you slept for three days," I say.

"Ms. Clyne, its Ms. Atha," one of the soldiers points to the blond.

"Author?" inquires Keiko.

The pink hair girl giggles a bit, but then notices her friend's injuries.

"We must get them to the **_Eternal_**, so that their wounds can be treated," say Ms. Clyne.

"That's not necessary," comes a voice I know, Yukina.

"Koenma sir! You could have started without me you know! I…" seeing the girl turn around, the two girls are speechless.

"She looks a little like Genkai," says Yukina.

"Agreed," says Botan.

"Nothing of the sort to that old hag!" declares Yusuke.

End Kaitou's POV

* * *

"I agree with the Dimwit. She has different eyes and a softer complexion born to one whose skills are singing, not martial arts," stated said old hag as she walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Lacus Clyne, and who might you all be?" asked the now named Lacus.

"I take it you were on that ship that crashed on my land?" asked Genkai.

"Yes," came the reply.

"I've already sent Kurama and a few others to deal with any demons that may go after the crew," Genkai states.

"Demons? As in demon demons, the kind that eat little children?" inquired a soldier.

"They are generally kept in their own world separate from the Human World, but some slip through now and then, but are generally dealt with by Spirit Detectives, such as the Dimwit," Genkai stated.

"That's right old hag! I'm the current thing that demon children fear at night!" shouted a proud Dimwit.

"Odd name, Dimwit," Lacus says and Yusuke anime falls.

"His name is actually Yusuke Urameshi, but Genkai calls him Dimwit, like Hiei calls me Kuwabaka, or just plain baka," stated the now recovered Kuwabara.

Hiei eyes goes wide and he nearly falls over at how simply the simpleton said that.

'_Have I hit him over the head too many times?' _Hiei wonders.

"Your friend is recovering, but she will need to rest and drink plenty of water as well as eat light foods for a while," stated Yukina.

"How'd… Never mind," says one of the soldiers, with blue hair.

"How can you be sure?" asked the other with golden tan hair.

"She just can, because she's a healer. She's also an Ice Maiden, a sort of demon, but generally called an Apparition, because of their none aggressive instincts," stated Hiei coolly.

The trio turned to him. They waited for more answers, but it was Kaitou who spoke up.

"He's a fire demon, but he's generally called an Apparition himself, not because he lacks a fighting instinct, but because he kills other demons for the Spirit World, as one of the Spirit Detectives. Yusuke is the team leader of the Tokyo Group, which includes Kuwabara, myself, my name is Kaitou by the way, his name is Hiei, and there are others such as Kurama who has two souls, the soul of a demon named Yoko Kurama and the soul of a human boy named Suichi Minamano, but they're merged together and so it is not a possession. There are others, but I'll let them introduce themselves," Kaitou stated.

"A black ship is coming!"

"The **_Dominion_**!" shouted blue.

"There's a white ship along side!"

"**_Archangel_**!" shouted Lacus.

"Botan, go get them to land," ordered Koenma.

"Right sir!" she said as her jeans and a blouse were replaced with a pink kimono and in her arm was an oar.

She took off straight for the two ships and the trio now knew things were going to get complicated, and they didn't even know the half of it.

* * *

Bridge of the **_Archangel_**

"Natarle are you sure you got that right and some Alliance Forces are engaging ZAFT Forces?" asked Captain Murrue Ramius.

"Unfortunately… Yes… What the… Murrue do you see that?" said Captain Natarle Badgiruel.

"You mean a…"

"I think I need my eyes checked."

"If we're all seeing it, then it is real."

* * *

Miriallia Haw's POV

A girl in a pink dress of eastern design was flying towards the ship on an oar. She had light blue hair and she seemed to have a huge smile on her face. She just kept coming and because we couldn't get a radar ping off her, we couldn't fire our defenses, but we did raise the blast shields for the bridge, but she came right through them and landed. Her oar then dematerialized right before our eyes. She looked at his like,_' that was rude to close the blast shieldes.'_

"Hello!" she said. "I'm Botan, one of the Ferry Girls of the River Styx, but don't worry, I'm not here to collect your souls, your areto live long happy lives, though filled with bumps."

"River Styx?" asked someone from the **_Dominion_**.

"Yes, but I and my co-workers are called by a different name in the West. The Grim Reaper to be exact," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be grim about that?" asked Commander La Flaga.

"Oh! You must be Lt. Commander Mu La Flaga!" she said happily, causing everyone to look at her.

"I know, they say that, but the Grim Reapers all retired long ago. They didn't like being so grim while we laughed, so we ended up taking over their duties, but that's fine by us," she said.

"You said co-workers," said Natarle.

"Oh yeah! There are many of us! All female too, the Reapers were male," she said.

"Okay!" said Mu.

"Oh yes! You need to land now," she said.

"What?" came everyone's startled reply.

"The **_Eternal_** isn't too far from here, butits in a demon infested area, but we're getting ready to move it next to the camp where some people and demons from Japan's Feudal Era are now calling home." Her expression changed to absolute seriousness. "It's June 18th, 2002 Common Era, not August 23rd, 71 Cosmic Era.


End file.
